


a quiet night in

by grains_of_saturn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: fan_flashworks, Light Bondage, M/M, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grains_of_saturn/pseuds/grains_of_saturn
Summary: Noctis and Prompto try to keep it quiet.





	a quiet night in

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks challenge prompt 'loud'.

"Sleep well, did we?"

Nights spent at motels held several advantages over those spent camping, one of which was the immediate proximity to diners come the morning. Ignis would question the nutritional value of the items on the menu, but appreciated the general group consensus that a diner breakfast was one that he didn't have to cook - " _Of course your breakfasts are best, but don't you deserve a break every once in a while?_ "

It wasn't quite the Leville, but the choice to pull in at the motel represented a few small acknowledgements towards luxury. Diner breakfasts, for one. Soft beds, for another. On approaching the motel and finding it otherwise empty for the night, choosing to take two rooms between them. _Individual beds!_ There were questions that could have been asked - was there some other business elsewhere that occupied the hunters that would usually take up motel rooms, or was this some statement on the quality of the establishment? - but a bed was a bed, and sometimes it was better to take such opportunities at face value.

Noctis and Prompto sat facing Ignis and Gladiolus as they set about preparing their breakfast; Ignis was in the process of spreading butter over his toast as he spoke his question. It was innocent enough, but there was something about his tone that caused Noctis to hesitate in replying; Prompto, on the other hand, seemed quite enthusiastic in his response.

"Totally--! Man, it's so good to get a bed to yourself. I almost feel bad about it...! I guess the owners aren't gonna complain, though. So long as people are paying for the rooms, right?" Prompto folded his arms, closing his eyes with a satisfied expression. "I think we've taken care of enough business around here that it doesn't hurt to splash out every once in a while. Right?"

"I see. Only--"

"Iggy--" (It seemed that Gladiolus, too, had caught that particular tone, suddenly realizing what it _meant_.)

"--... it just so happened that Gladio stepped out, during the night, to use the facilities. A perfectly common occurrence, one that could befall any fellow patron of a motel - or, indeed, hotel - that we choose to visit." He placed his buttered toast down onto his plate, and then leant forward towards Noctis, leaning his chin against netted fingers. "What do you suppose it was that Gladio heard, on his short journey along the corridor?"

Noctis stared intently down at his plate, not wanting to answer the question - not knowing _how_ to answer the question - but knowing that this was only going to get worse before it could get better. Prompto, on the other hand, still hadn't caught on; he looked towards Gladiolus with interest. "Hearing things in the night, big guy? What, like... something _spooooky_?" He waggled his fingers in illustration, noticing the look that Gladiolus was giving him - frowning, head nudging towards Ignis as if he didn't want Ignis himself to notice - but not immediately catching his meaning. "Wha--" Then, a sharp nudge from Noctis's elbow to his side; he turned in surprise, to see that Noctis was giving him a _look_. "What?! I was just--" The sudden realization of what sort of things a person might hear if they were awake in the middle of the night (last night in _particular_ ) dawned. "Oh!... _Oh_."

For as early in the morning as it was, the diner was not yet too busy; regardless, Ignis spoke quietly, trying to keep the conversation contained to their table and their table alone. "I would have liked to assume the two of you are at an age - and level of base common sense - in which we wouldn't need to have a conversation about time, place, and consideration, but perhaps I was mistaken in that thought. Please, do what you like behind closed doors - but keep in mind that not all doors are made with privacy in mind. That's all I ask."

Noctis still didn't look up; had he done so, the blush of embarrassment that wouldn't leave his face might have been visible. "R-right. I get it. Won't happen again."

"Yes, well. Just see that it doesn't." Ignis drew his mug of coffee up to his lips, signifying an end to the matter.

 

\-----

 

Prompto sat on the end of the bed, leaning back against his hands, idly kicking his legs back and forth. The curtains had been closed and the door was locked, but he still found himself glancing back and forth, as if something might spring from the door or the window without warning.

"You're still thinking about what Ignis said?"

"I can't _not_ \--...! Like, we don't--... often get to, you know, _do this_ , but I don't really want to get a lecture over breakfast again, like that last time..."

"He was probably just as embarrassed as we were. Had Gladio come up to me afterwards saying he'd just mentioned it to him as a joke, like, oh, haha, guess what _they're_ getting up to--... he didn't know that was gonna happen, either. But, you know how it is - I should be all about, you know, _decorum_ and _manners_ and... whatever."

"Right, right. Future kings shouldn't _dare_ to do something so _uncouth_ as--" (Prompto dropped his voice to a whisper, speaking from behind one hand as if scandalized.) "-- to _fuck loudly_ \--!" He fell back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "As everyone knows, all sex with royalty is quiet and graceful and _dignified_. Rose petals and four-poster beds. Missionary only. Right?" He then found his view obscured by Noctis, who was now leaning over him on all fours.

"You might be right about one of those things. _Quiet_ , right?" He leant up, straddling Prompto's hips, hands pressed against his lower stomach. "Though if I'm remembering right... which one of us would it have been that Gladio heard? Because I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been _me_."

"Y-yeah, well--... these things just--... _happen_ , right? It's not like I'm doing it on purpose...! Isn't that the whole point!? Besides, between my house and your apartment, when did we ever have to worry about _that_!?" A note of concern crossed his brow. "... I mean--... if the neighbors heard, they would've--... I mean... they--... wouldn't... would they?"

"Too late to be worrying about that now." As he spoke, Noctis brought up a length of material - some sort of scarf, it seemed. He ran it between his fingers, looking from it back down towards Prompto. "But, just to be sure, I got hold of this."

"Oh yeah? And what are you doing to do with-- _mmfmnh_ \--" He found the scarf unceremoniously shoved over his mouth. He pulled it away, "What gives?!"

"It's to keep you quiet. ...Isn't it obvious?"

" _Oh_." Prompto couldn't help a smirk. "Okay, I get it. I don't know though, I can get pretty loud. You really think that's gonna help?"

Noctis was already in the process of moving away from Prompto, and then pushing at his shoulders to shift him into lying face-down. He resumed his position, reaching over to hold Prompto's head up before arranging the scarf over his mouth. "Won't know until we try, right? Open your mouth--... yeah, like that. Okay--..." He tied the cloth to a sturdy knot, pulling at it to test its give. "You think that'll do?"

Prompto was amazed at how Noctis was able to ask something like that so casually. Rationally, it seemed barely unusual enough to mention, but the actual sensation of being pushed down, feeling Noctis's weight against him, and then the fabric pressed into his mouth - he wasn't convinced that the scarf _would_ obscure his voice all that much, but in that moment, it didn't matter. There was something about the sensation of Noctis working behind him, the light pressure of the knot that still remained--... _is this kinky?_ The scarf was one thing; the casual way in which Noctis would just _take charge_ of these things was another entirely. _...It's kind of kinky._

"Prompto?"

"Hfmnf?"

"You don't want it, like, looser, or anything?"

"Mfmn--..." Prompto realized that there was little point in trying to verbally articulate anything. He shook his head, instead.

"So it's okay, then?"

Prompto closed his eyes tightly, wishing he wasn't so predictable as not to be hard already, but knowing it was too late for _that_. He gave two definite nods, knowing that pulling the scarf from his face to be able to say _yes Noct I'm definitely sure so could you hurry up and fuck me already_ would be defeating the object of the exercise. " _Mfff_."

"Right. Just making sure." Noctis pressed down against Prompto's body, reaching around to unfasten his belt buckle enough to lower his trousers (and underwear) to his knees. "... Looks like you're pretty sure about this too, huh. Good to know. Anyway, as we were saying: you've got to keep quiet. Right?" (Prompto could feel Noctis's clothed erection pressing against his bare skin; he gave a sharp outward breath as this was combined with the hand wrapped firmly around his own, jerking it in just the way that Noctis knew Prompto preferred.)

" _HmmhGHFF_ \--"

"Oh--..." Noctis removed his hand. "Too bad. That's too loud. Someone might hear you."

" _Ff_ nnf--...?!"

Noctis pushed Prompto's tanktop up, running his hands along the exposed flesh of the small of his back. "You gotta be quiet. Right? Ignis and Gladio are just next door, after all. What was that he said about walls?... Or maybe it was about doors. Whatever." Noctis unfastened his own belt as he spoke. "Neither of us wants to get _that_ talk tomorrow. So we just have to be careful about it. Yeah?"

"Mmnh--..."

Wrapping his arms around Prompto's chest, Noctis then moved his hand further back down - slowly, _deliberately_. "You'll be careful, won't you? Prompto?" His voice was practically a whisper in Prompto's ear. (Purposefully staying silent, Prompto nodded vigorously.)

Keeping quiet was one thing, but as Noctis continued, it didn't take too long for Prompto to realize that _this_ was something else altogether. He clutched at the bedsheets as he continued to feel the hand pressed between his shoulders, keeping his head down while raising his ass to meet each one of Noctis's thrusts. He knew that, for one reason or another, he would barely have thought about the noises he might have made, but now, it felt like almost all he could focus on. It felt like a losing battle, like every breath that left his lungs threatened to betray him. The scarf remained in place, but he pressed his face into the mattress, hoping that it might also provide some aid to his situation.

" _Hhmm--... mmnn--... hfm--... MMNGH--..._ "

"Oh--... oh, no--..." Noctis withdrew his cock, but kept pressed against Prompto's body otherwise. "That's--... that's too loud... you keep making sounds like that, and I'm gonna have to just stop... won't I? 'Cause if it's me making that happen, then... that makes sense... right? I stop this, it keeps you quiet. ...Yeah?"

Prompto didn't know how Noctis could stand it. He shuffled around on the bed under Noctis's hold, his mind racing. "Hfm--... nnhh--..."

"I should just stop. I'll go back to my bed, and we'll go to sleep, and we'll wake up in the morning, and there'll be no reason for us to get lectured. Sounds good to me. How about you?"

Shaking his head, Prompto tried to push back towards Noctis, tried to use his body to signal to Noctis that they _definitely should not stop_. "Hnn _nn_ \--..."

"I guess if you _promise_ to be quiet..." Noctis leant back up, his hands at the crease of Prompto's thighs, before pulling him back towards his lap. "Maybe... maybe it's a losing battle." He gave a breath of a laugh. "After all, since when are you ever _quiet_?"

Despite his words, Prompto knew Noctis well enough to hear the light strain in his voice; for all his talk of stopping, Prompto wondered if Noctis even _could_ , at that point. Obviously trying to keep his composure, Noctis kept hold of Prompto's hips as he tried to keep his movements shallow, as if disinterested - but Prompto could hear it in his breathing, could feel it in the deep and heavy thrusts that threatened to rip his voice from his throat once more. _Just keep it like this. Just like this. Keep going. Keep going. Just like that_. He'd turn his head to the side to breathe before pressing back into the mattress, hoping that Noctis was too far gone to notice his muffled cries.

"Prompto--... _Prompto_ \--..." Noctis moved again to press his face against Prompto's shoulder, apparently trying to stifle his own voice as he held steady, hips jerking as he came. To Prompto, that felt like permission; it was too late to stop, wasn't it? Noctis was too distracted to suddenly pull away again, surely--? (He couldn't help but moan against the scarf, but indeed, Noctis seemed too preoccupied at that point to care.)

Afterwards, Noctis picked gently at the cloth knot until it pulled loose, then withdrew the scarf from around Prompto's face. He smiled, his breathing still heavy.

"You think... we got away with it...?"

"I think... if anyone was listening, then... that's probably their own fault. Right?"

Noctis patted at Prompto's shoulder. "Yeah... good. Good argument. ...Must remember that one."

 

\-----

 

Gladiolus smiled at the sensation of teeth against his fingers, his hand pressed firmly against Ignis's mouth.

" _Hey_ \--! Hey now. You gonna bite like that, maybe I'll be the one being all _loud_." He readjusted his position, never ceasing in fucking Ignis tirelessly against the headboard. "You want that? There's other people staying here tonight. And those two next door." He chuckled deeply, leaning in to whisper. "Wouldn't _that_ be a thing?"

Reaching for Gladiolus's wrist, Ignis made as if to try to pull his hand away, but knew the gesture futile. "Gl--... Gl _hhio_ \--..."

"Couldn't hurt, right? Let them know that you can kick back every once in a while, too."

"G _hnn_ \--..."

"We can let them off just this once. Yeah?... Yeah."

(Come the morning, Prompto spoke very brightly about the weather; almost too eagerly, Noctis joined him. In another situation, Ignis might have mentioned that Noctis never normally paid attention to such things, and never normally _that_ early in the day, but he supposed that not every such discrepancy really needed mention.)


End file.
